le poker amoureux
by ShyYoru.Darkame
Summary: William se laisse tenter par une partie de poker, mais pas n'importe lequel, le poker a gage. Mais sa défaite lui vaudras un gage assez embarrassant, embrasser Grell Sutcliff.


Chapitre 1

Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait bien pu lui traverser l'esprit pour l'inciter à jouer à ce jeu ? William n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Ronald Knox était venu un soir lui proposer une partie de poker entre collègues et William avait accepté. Lui qui s'était imagine une partie de vrai poker, fut très déçue d'apprendre que ce qui était mis en jeu n'était pas de l'argent mais toutes sortes de gages idiot et sans intérêt. Cependant William participa tout de même a une partie, partie ceci dit perdu par ce dernier. Et comme la règle du poker à gage le veut, le gagnant choisi le gage du perdant. Au grand désespoir de William, le gagnant ne fut d'autre que Ronald Knox.

Sa plume lui glissa d'entre les mains et vint s'écraser contre le papier, laissant apparaitre une énorme tache d'encre. William soupira, décidément il ratait tout aujourd'hui. Apres avoir laisser tomber son café par terre à la cafeteria ce matin et après avoir cassé la clef de son bureau alors qu'il essayait d'ouvrir la porte, le voila maintenant avec un dossier taché. En effet se n'était vraiment pas son jour.

L'événement de la veille lui revenait sans cesse en mémoire, il avait beau ce le répéter encore et encore, le résultat était toujours le même. Sa défaite au poker lui avait valu un gage de la part de Ronald et pour une fois, William aurait souhaité recevoir un gage tel que « interdiction de donner d'heure supplémentaire a tout le personnelle pendant un mois », « augmenter les salaires » ou encore « avoir une semaine de congé payé ». Mais non, il a fallut qu'il est droit a un gage idiot et…. Impossible à faire. Et oui, le gage de William n'est d'autre que de devoir embrasser Grell Sutcliff de la façon la plus naturelle qu'il soit et ce dans le délai d'une semaine.

-Willu !

Cette voix lui était familière, trop familière. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement pour laisser apparaitre Grell Sutcliff, le sourire aux lèvres. William releva lentement la tête vers le nouveau venu.

-mhm ?

Grell vint se pencher au dessus de son supérieur.

-Dis darling, tu voudrais être mon cavalier pour le bal de noël ?

Le bal de noël ? Ah oui, la soirée que Ronald avait organisée pour célébrer une tradition humaine dénué de tout intérêt.

-Alors ? demanda Grell impatient

-Non

Le visage du shinigami rouge se décomposa.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi ? Et bien parce que j'ai du travail, dit William. Et vous aussi d'ailleurs Sutcliff.

Grell fit la moue.

-Maintenant sortez.

Lorsque la porte se referma sur le shinigami, William se leva et alla jeter son dossier taché dans la corbeille situé près du porte manteau. Il passa devant le calendrier, il indiquait vendredi 17 décembre. Dans une semaine aura lieu le bal de noël. Une semaine ? C'était également le délai que lui avait donné Ronald pour embrasser Grell. William retourna s'assoir a son bureau et se plongea, non pas dans ses dossiers mais dans ses pensées.

Lorsque William rouvrit les yeux, il était midi passé. Il se leva brutalement et se précipita vers la porte de son bureau. Il prit son manteau, repassa un coup de peigne dans ses cheveux et sortit calmement de son bureau comme si de rien était. Il traversa les couloirs pour se rendre a la cafeteria, entra et se dirigea vers Ronald qui mangeait tranquillement entouré de jeune femme.

-Knox ?

-Oui ? Répondit celui ci la bouche pleine.

-Savez vous ou se cache Sutcliff ? J'ai des dossiers à lui transmettre.

Ronald regarda William d'un air moqueur.

-Surement chez les humains.

William allait partir quand Ronald rajouta.

-Et probablement dans Londre, il y a un parc ou il aime bien aller quand il est triste. C'est le moment idéal.

Si William n'était pas pressé, il lui aurait sans doute donnée quelques heures supplémentaires mais le temps lui manquait, alors ça attendrait.

Une fois sorti de la Shinig (l'ensemble des bâtiments des shinigami, bibliothèque, académie, bureau, logement…), il se mi à courir en direction du parc. William connaissait bien ce parc, combien de fois avait il du aller chercher le shinigami pourpre pour qu'il finisse ses dossiers à temps. Mais jamais, au grand jamais il pensait un jour aller le chercher la bas pour cette raison. Arriver au portail du parc, il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Puis il entra, se dirigeant presque tout de suite vers le saule pleureur. William trouva Grell allongé sur le sol, les yeux fermés. Il s'approche doucement du shinigami et l'observa. Il est vrai que c'était la première fois que William posait vraiment son regard sur Grell. Et il trouva en lui une beauté unique, qui lui était propre. Les yeux du shinigami rouge s'ouvrirent lentement

-Willu ?!

Grell sembla troublé.

-Vos dossiers, lui dit William en lui tendant une pile de feuille.

-Euh… Merci

William remonta ses lunettes.

-Je souhaitais également vous poser une question

Grell se releva et pris les dossiers que lui tendis William. Puis intrigué, il regarda son supérieur.

-Oui ?

-Avez-vous trouvé un cavalier ?

La joie se dessina sur le visage de Grell.

-Non…. Pourquoi tu voudras que je sois ta cavalière ? Demanda Grell avec une onde d'espoir dans la voix.

-J'ai beaucoup réfléchi a votre demande et je serai prêt a accepter a une condition.

Le sourire de Grell commença à se dissiper.

-La… Laquelle ?

-Que vous me laisser tranquille jusqu'au 24

Grell resta interloquer. C'est tout ? Lui qui s'était attendu à l'interdiction de danser avec lui ou de l'embrasser. Non, il devait juste se montrer invisible jusqu'au 24.

-Et bien évidement de rattraper tout le travail que vous avez en retard.

-Je…. Bien sur, je serais invisible et efficace comme…

-Comme un employer normal, ajouta William en remontant ses lunettes en soupirant.

-On pourra danser un slo ?

-…Oui, dit William avec difficulté

-Je pourrai t'embrasser ?

-….. William remonta une nouvelle fois ses lunettes, Oui

Grell était si heureux à l'entente de sa réponse qu'il s'élança vers William. Mais celui ci l'évita et le shinigami vint s'écraser au sol. Puis a moitié sonné, Grell releva la tête.

-Même…. Euh….. Avec la langue ?

-Sutcliff ! N'exagérez pas.

Grell sauta au cou de son supérieur au grand désespoir de celui ci.

-Au faite Sutcliff, ma condition commence maintenant, dit il froidement en remontant de plus belle ses lunettes.


End file.
